zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos
Carlos is a young man who is one of the main three protagonists of team C. The other two being Junpei and Akane. He is a player of the Decision Game. Appearance Carlos has blond hair, green eyes, and a fit body. He wears a white shirt with a light pink jacket on top. The jacket's inside is white and the sleeves are pushed back to his elbows. The jacket has a right-side breast pocket. The pocket has a blue stripe and a red stripe near the top, with a twin-ax symbol below the stripes. He wears loose fitting blue jeans with a brown belt. He also wears brown boots. On his left wrist is a black bracelet. At some points in the game, Carlos will be covered in blood. Personality Carlos is hot-blooded and has a strong sense of justice. He also cares deeply for his sister. Background Carlos is a firefighter and he has a younger sister with an incurable illness. According to the game's site, he has a "serious reason" for joining the experiment.http://zerotimedilemma.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/ZTD_1Ga.png ''Zero Time Dilemma'' He will appear as Participant 1 and the leader of Team C alongside Junpei Tenmyouji and Akane Kurashiki. As such, Carlos will handle certain decisions and responsibilities that can affect Junpei's and Akane's fates. Carlos is trapped in Ward C in the facility. Junpei and Akane will disagree and argue, and Carlos will try to act as the middle-ground for their conflicts, mitigate their disputes and act as the voice of reason in this terrifying game of life-or-death. In a sense, this makes Carlos an awkward third wheel. Carlos realizes his sister's life is on the line, and it is up to the player to decide how to compromise between Junpei and Akane and who to sacrifice when the going gets rough. Quotes * "There's poison in our bodies...?" * "The way in order to survive...!" (to Junpei) * "So this time's second Zero and that Brother guy are connected?" (to Akane) * "No, thanks to you Akane, it looks like we're saved." (to Akane) * "Hello. Carlos here. C-Team is voting for D-Team so D-Team should vote for Q-Team and Q-Team for C-Team." (written) * "I know, no matter where he is. The paths where the Reaper is waiting, and the paths where he isn't..." Trivia * Carlos had nobody to go to prom with, so he brought his cat.http://m.imgur.com/c6B7epZ?r Gallery CarlosCover.png|Carlos. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Carlos with the Decision Game players. Screenshot_223.png|Carlos with Team C. CarlosTrailer.png|Carlos. Ztdscan2.png|"The way in order to survive...!" Ztdscan6.png|"So this time's second Zero and that Brother guy are connected?" Ztdscan7.png|"Ah, what do we do? What the hell do we do?!" Ztdscan17.png|"No, thanks to you Akane, it looks like we're saved." Ztdscan19.png|"There's poison in our bodies...?" Ztdscreen1.jpg|Carlos. Ztdscreen2.jpg|"I think if we end up losing this game... we're all going to die." Ztdscreen3.jpg|Carlos. Ztdscreen6.jpg|Carlos. Ztdscreen12.png|Carlos. Ztdcap2.jpg|"Junpei, hurry and give the medicine to Akane!" CarlosOverShoulder.png|"The answer, what's the answer..." CarlosSpeaking.png|"I..." JunpyCarlosAkane.jpg|"This is totally different from when I used to play Old Maid." CarlosJunpyAkane.jpg|"Could it be that something is happening above ground?" CTalk.png|Team C. Ztdscreen15.jpg|Team C passed out. Ztdcap3.jpg|Team C passed out. CarlosBlood1.png|"You heard me. Shoot me." CarlosBloody2.png|"Don't worry. I won't die." AkaneCarlos.png|Akane and Carlos. CarlosScream1.png|"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" CarlosScream2.png|"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ztdscan8.png|Carlos on the Floating Fragment system. Team_Select_screen.png|The team selection screen with Carlos's face on it. Decision.png|Carlos making a decision. Decision2.png|Carlos making a decision. CarlosSmilingZTD.png|Carlos smiling. Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team C member Category:Protagonists